The Direction of the Wind
by SuperKateB
Summary: Which way does destiny lead? Or is there no answer at all?


For lack of a better way of putting  
it, that time in her life was over. It was   
time to make a change... To take a chance...  
  
To be herself.  
  
The pack slung over her shoulder  
was heavy with rain water as she ducked into  
the crowded, dirty bus station.  
  
Yes, it was time to move on.  
  
-------------------------  
The Direction of the Wind  
By Kate B  
-------------------------  
  
Her short, sandy hair was sopping  
wet from the torrential downpour as she  
strode quickly into the bus station. A   
small amount of money, only enough to get  
her to where she so longed to go, weighed  
heavily in the pocket of her blue jeans.   
It was exactly 1500 yen, most of it in   
change, and it would get her where she   
wanted to be.  
  
It would take her to Tokyo.  
  
An old woman, her hunched form   
covered in sooty old rags, pressed past the  
tall, dripping girl. Brown eyes peered up  
at her through wrinkles. "Out all alone?"  
she paused to ask, scratchy voice sending a   
shiver up the teen's spine.  
  
Swallowing the pebble of fear down  
her throat, the tall teen smiled and   
shrugged noncommittally. "I'm going to   
Tokyo," she responded in the most friendly  
manner she could muster. "I'm going to make  
a name for myself there."  
  
The old woman snorted. "I was gonna  
make a 'name' for me, too," she chuckled,   
once again starting across the station. "I  
think we were all gonna make names for   
ourselves."  
  
A puzzled look followed from gray-  
green eyes. She hadn't the foggiest what  
the woman meant, and had every intention to  
ask her just that...  
  
Thunder crackled. Lightning lit up  
the sky. The teen jumped involuntarily, and  
the lights in the bus station flickered   
unexpectedly. Her heart was racing. Her   
head was spinning...  
  
Her eyes darted to the windows.   
The rain was pounding harder, now, than   
before, and the wind was blowing the fresh  
green leaves, not yet touched by the browns  
and golds of fall, every which way. She   
raked a hand through her hair as she watched  
the trees sway beneath the force of nature.  
  
It awed her just thinking about it.  
  
"You like the wind?" asked a soft  
voice from her side.   
  
She did not look down. There was no  
reason too, for nature held all of her awe  
and the storm all of her mind. She did not  
even notice the girl beside her, nor the   
fact that she'd already begun to ask her.  
  
"I wish I was the wind," she was   
saying, her pale pink lips moving without  
accord, unbidden thoughts verbalizing before  
she could stop them. "I wish that I could   
change direction on a whim, change my mind  
as I pleased, accompany the rain clouds and  
the smell of sweet flowers..."  
  
Her companion chuckled. She glanced  
down at the source of the other voice. It  
was a girl, shorter and thinner than she,  
with wavy hair and smiling eyes. She was...  
  
Beautiful. Like a summer at the   
sea, she was beautiful.  
  
"To be the wind is a noble wish,"  
she smiled, azure eyes sparkling up at the  
taller teenaged girl. "Never lose that need  
to change direction. It's a wonderful   
wanderlust."  
  
The blonde one snorted. "My parents  
would argue otherwise."  
  
There was silence, and then a shiver  
ran up her spine. The smaller girl had   
placed a gentle hand on her forearm, and   
for some reason, it made her feel warm...and  
yet cold. She glanced down.  
  
"You are your own person." The   
soprano lilt of the stranger, so soft, well-  
bread, and yet so piercing and determined,  
echoed through her ears. "You cannot be who  
others need you to be if it means losing  
yourself."  
  
She snorted, turned away. "I'm  
running away."  
  
The smaller girl shook her head,   
and sighed. Her hand disappeared. "You are  
not running away. You're just--"  
  
Thunder cut her off. Lightning   
flashed. The blonde jumped involuntarily.  
It was that kind of storm.  
  
And, when the lights were done   
flickering and the roar died down, the   
other girl, the smaller girl, was gone.  
  
The sandy-haired teen girl felt a  
lump of sheer terror grow in her throat  
just then. What had been a pebble was now  
a boulder. Her hands were cold, and suddenly  
the almost-comfortable dampness of her white  
linen shirt felt too cold, too uncomfortable,  
too clammy.  
  
But she had no time to dwell on this.  
The bus was at the station, now. It was old,  
gray, and rather a depressing sight, but   
it would have to do. She pulled out her   
change, counted out the 1500 yen, and waited  
for her turn to board.  
  
The wind shifted directions, and   
the rain began to let up.  
  
"Are you running away?" asked the  
bus driver in a rather doubtful tone as she  
boarded the bus. "You look a little young  
to be out on your own, you know..."  
  
She shrugged and handed over her   
money. "I'm all I have," she responded with  
a slight smile, taking her pass from the   
man and starting down the aisle toward   
the last empty seat. "And that's why I'm  
going to Tokyo."  
  
The bus driver nodded, and the   
old vehicle began to pull away from the   
station.  
  
Gray-green eyes glanced out the   
window as the bus started on its way down  
the road. The station, the flickering lights,  
and the old lady were all just in the past  
now, behind her, and the road lied ahead.  
The storm had died down, the wind had   
calmed, and it looked as though that night  
would bring a crisp new day.  
  
She smiled. She was not running   
away from anything.  
  
She was holding on.  
  
----  
End.  
----  
  
Author's Note: I got angry at Lunar 2:   
Eternal Blue Complete, and I decided that  
I needed write a fanfiction... Because, after  
all, my little brother wouldn't have been   
pleased had I busted up his Playstation.  
Said fictional work was the result. I don't  
know where it came from, or why I wrote it,  
or how it fits on an allegorical level... It  
has nothing to do with me or my life, I   
don't think. I guess it's just another   
Haruka-fic that I plugged out... Go figure?  
  
We all know who this is to. Yes, I'm talking  
to you. ^_^;  
  
3.1.01  
  
Everyone, celebrate One-Year Anniversary of  
the end of Galactic Sailors Season One on   
the 10th of March! ^^; PLEASE. For my   
sake, at least.  
  



End file.
